Sergeant's Guide
Sergeant The Sergeant is in charge of supplying the county army with the weaponry it needs to fight, and works with the Constable by providing the money they need to pay the Marshals of the county. The specific amount varies with the amount of Marshals that need to be paid so the Constable will need to specify the amounts of capital needed. The Sergeants Office You will find your office in the bailiwick, to access it just select the 'Your Office' Tab. Here you'll find the money allocated to you, and from here you can choose how much you wish to allocate further forward to the Constable. As Sergeant, you can see how much money is in the Constables account at any time. Below the treasury information for you and the Constable Treasury information, you'll see the information concerning whether you are buying for yourself with your own money, or buying for the county with the money you have at hand. The first option after this will be the one that sets you to buy for the county, or buy for yourself. After this option is the 'Inventory of goods' for the Sergeant and what your buying or selling from the County Fair (note, currently there is no County Fair but it will soon be that the market in Bristol will be the County Fair). Final there is an option for the management of grants. This option lets you view previous and current grants by the Sergeants office, as well as grants to be allocated, and the option to create those grants to be allocated. From here you create and allocate grants as needed to supply personal in the army, and at the same time you can watch to see if those personal are following the instructions of those grants. At the same time you can also view the history of past grants that you and past Sergeants have made. A Member of SAS Don't really know much about it but being Sergeant means that you are technically part of the SAS Council, even if you didn't join it. Keep this in mind, as I wasn't really a busy Sergeant and since I'm really not a member of the county army, I don't know much concerning this function. Distribution of Weaponry The sergeant creates, fills, and gives grants out when supplying personnel. This includes Shafts, Swords, and Shields and may be granted to more then just soldiers if needed. In an unusual case that the Sergeant is unable to grant items, he/she should contact blacksmiths, the trade minister, and who will be the receiver of the weaponry and get one produced and awarded if needed. The primary purpose here is to make grants for those soldiers in SAS who qualify for subsidized weaponry. Weaponry is subsidized for a few soldier types in the following of ways: -For shafts the soldier must be a rank of Yeoman and be in the position of being promoted to Pikeman. Pikeman Requirements are as follows: 30 Days of Service, 10 SP, Equipped with a shaft at the minimum. If they don't have a shaft, it may be subsidized to them at a price of 5 pounds. -For swords the soldier must be a rank of Horseman and be in the position of being promoted to Cavalier. Cavalier Requirements are as follows: 120 Days of Service, 10 Action points, 75 SP, Equipped with a sword at the minimum. If they don't have a sword, it may be subsidized to them for 150 pounds. -For shields the soldier must be a rank of Squire and be in the position of being promoted to Dragoon. Dragoon Requirements are as follows: 195 Days of Service, 20 Action points, 150 SP, Equipped with a sword and shield. If they don't have a shield, it may be subsidized to them for 50 pounds. If they don't qualify for a subsidy though, they can still be issued weaponry if needed. Though prices will be market price sales. Consult with the Count and county council before issuing any weaponry that isn't subsidized.